The Trident Probe Groundwater Exchange System is generally in the field of groundwater evaluation.
Typical groundwater evaluation relies upon mathematical models based on lithology, which are inaccurate.
A need exists for groundwater evaluation tools and/or methods that do not rely upon inaccurate mathematical models.